


Protective Punk

by WordsAblaze



Series: Phan: Pastel & Punk [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Evil OC, Flower Crowns, Gang AU, Hurt Phil Lester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non con kissing, Pastel Phil Lester, Phan - Freeform, Protective Dan Howell, Punk Dan Howell, Romance, Some Swearing, Sorry Phil, he's a smol bean that must be protected at all costs, it IS dan, look i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Dan and Phil are on the run when Dan's rival shows up to get revenge, through Phil... A Pastel!Phil and Punk!Dan phan oneshot, enjoy!





	1. Protective Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look, i had a long car journey, i adore pastel / punk, i ship phan and i'm slightly evil - this was bound to happen...

The two of them had been on the run for a while, driving across the country as fast as they could in a car that was on the brink of death.

Having smuggled Phil out of the orphanage from hell and having run away from Dan's abusive parents, they hadn't made a plan, just a promise to get away without leaving each other's side for even a second.

They'd ended up having to substitute the car as their house, and they'd been fast asleep when it had happened.

Dan had been sat on the drivers seat, his back against the driver's door and his legs stretched out. Phil had been sat in the passenger seat, leaning backwards against Dan's chest, sandwiched between Dan's legs and nestled in Dan's jacket.

Dan had been wearing his usual outfit consisting of skinny jeans, a ripped shirt, a leather jacket, boots and a choker, all black of course. Phil had been wearing faded skinny blue jeans and a yellow hoodie, his pale blue trainers worn and ripped in places. Naturally, there was a flower crown balanced on his midnight-black hair.

The two of them had been perfectly curled up when the gang had found them and forced open the passenger door.

"Da-mmph!" Phil cries out as someone rips him away from his sleeping boyfriend, clamping a hand over his mouth.

Dan, being said boyfriend, is awake and alert within seconds, instantly catching sight of Phil struggling and gagging against the gang leader. He springs into action, undoing the seatbelt and jumping out of the car as fast as he can. Sleep forgotten, his eyes follow Phil until he catches sight of his old rival.

"Leave him alone," he growls.

"Oh yeah, who's going to make me?" Kevin scoffs, twisting Phil's arm behind his back.

Phil gasps and wriggles as his arm goes numb, trying to escape the boy's bruising grip. The move is, admittedly, cliché, but still painful.

"Stop it!" Dan yells, lunging forwards.

He's immediately met by four or five of the gang members, who manage to hold him back as Kevin, their leader, grins slyly at Dan.

"Is this your boy toy or your weak spot?" He asks tauntingly.

"Leave him alone, Kevin."

Kevin grins, snaking an arm around Phil's waist. Phil's eyes widen as he makes a muffled sound of protest and squirms uncomfortably, his frightened gaze meeting Dan's furious one.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Dan shouts.

"Sharing is caring, Dan. Isn't that what flower boy here says all the time?" Kevin taunts, laughing.

At that, he yanks Phil's flower crown off, chuckling as Phil protests again and tries to take it back, desperation evident on his face.

Dan yells as Kevin tosses the flower crown into the pond beside them, his heart breaking as the sparkle in Phil's eyes dulls a little, his smile fading and his body going slack; That was the flower crown Dan had made for him, each flower perfectly bringing out the bright colours of his eyes.

And now it's the one sinking into the murky water, doomed to isolation and destruction. Ever the sentimental, Phil looks like he's on the verge of tears, breathing heavily with glazed eyes and his whole frame slumped in defeat.

Kevin laughs jeeringly, his rough hands roaming over Phil's pallor skin. Phil seems immune to it at first but the fear in his eyes only gets more prominent as Kevin carries on.

Dan practically screams when Kevin spins Phil and traps him against the nearest tree, whispering something to him. Phil shakes his head desperately, clutching his twisted arm and blinking back tears.

Dan could swear his heart shatters.

"No- Please- Dan- No..." Phil whispers as Kevin leans in and kisses him.

Kisses him hard, with enough force to bruise. Phil whimpers, trying to squirm away, but Kevin keeps him pinned to the tree, helpless.

"What are you doing?!" Dan can feel the prickle of heartbreak in his eyes and has to clench his fists to avoid the tears falling.

Kevin eventually pulls back enough to let Phil gasp for breath and half-sob. Dan shakes his head and mightily curses Kevin, his profanity unfiltered and uncontrolled.

Phil slides down the tree trunk and pulls his legs up, dropping his head between his knees. He's trembling, shaking worse than a leaf caught in the wind, and softly crying as he rocks back and forth, clearly trying to muffle it but failing.

Kevin saunters over to Dan and grins, pinching his chin. "He's fun, you better watch out. Who knows, I might even come back for more than a kiss."

Dan feels sick as he sees Phil flinch.

"Screw you, you bloody dick." Dan spits.

Kevin smiles and calls his gang off, one of them shoving Dan into the floor as he runs off.

Dan scrambles to his feet and makes his way to Phil, who flinches initially but melts into Dan's touch, sighing with relief, "Dan..."

"Shush, I'm so sorry, my love, I'm here, you're safe," Dan murmurs over and over until Phil cries himself dry, mumbling a jumble of nothing and nestling himself inside of Dan's warm, loving embrace.

Phil sobs so much that he falls asleep in Dan's arms so Dan carefully wipes the glistening tears away before picking Phil up bridal style, keeping him in his arms as he gets back into their car, locking the doors as securely as possible.

He vows to go find Phil's flower crown, but only when they're both awake and together; he doesn't want Phil to leave his sight for a single minute.

Phil's hair is mussed and his lips are bruised so Dan kisses every millimetre of his face, pulling the boy towards him protectively.

Phil sighs sleepily, not quite waking up as he wraps his arms around Dan but aware enough to kiss whatever he can reach, which happens to be Dan's collarbone. Dan can't help the soft, fond smile that blooms on his face, absently playing with Phil's hair as he tries to cool down the ire burning inside of his blood.

He'll be damned if he lets Phil get hurt again.

Revenge on his mind, Dan drifts into sleep, half-awake in case someone comes back to hurt Phil.

Dan won't let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this lil oneshot! Naturally, Kevin isn't real! He can burn for all I care. Do you guys want me to continue with this AU? Leave a kudos or comment?


	2. THERE'S FINALLY MORE

Hey, guys! 

[aka anyone who's not totally given up on me yet]

Or new folks! Hi! How're you doing? Good? Bad? Desperate enough to read my ridiculous attempt at phanfiction?

I have now started another part of this AU! It's a backstory to this scene called 'Pastel Protection Phenomena'.

(Yes, I'm aware the title is a bit wordy but oh well...)

I apologise for the extremely lengthy delay but at least Dan and Phil have been practically living a phanfiction lately so you're not missing out too badly! 

Anyway, check it out if you feel like it!

Much love,  
A somewhat shady writer who loves you all xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. has anyone seen Interactive Introverts? 
> 
> This tour has given me new life. I mean, it's killed me and I'm dead, but I'm living!
> 
> * waves *


End file.
